One important performance metric for a storage system is the read performance, including the latency and error rate related to retrieving data stored in the storage system. The performance of the storage system improves with a decrease in the read latency. The read latency for a storage system may be decreased if the storage system is able to reliably retrieve error-free data from the storage medium.